Trick O Treat
by a fountain of joy
Summary: Tamaki has another crazy idea to go trick o treating. Everyone in the Host Club excited, and Haruhi is left with no choice but to join them in their fantasies. What disasterous things will happen THIS time?


Author's note: Hello everyone! If you don't want to call me "a fountain of joy" call me Yu-yu, which is what all my friends call me. This is my first fanfic…. Please leave reviews! Writing is not really my strongest point…but I still hope you will enjoy my fanfic!!! Feel free to tell me your opinions, and give me some feedback!!!

**Trick-o-Treat**

**By: a fountain of joy ( Yu yu)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Ouran Host Club Member, but seriously… if I owned Mori, I would certainly make him a _little _more talkative.

One peaceful morning was broken by a certain _someone_. "Behold the wonders of the year!" the so-called "Lord" loudly stated. "Tomorrow is Halloween, and this year will be different from all others. We are going to celebrate it the commoner's way!!!!!"

All host club members stared at him (with the exception of Honey of course, because he was occupied in eating strawberry cakes). Haruhi glared at Tamaki, "And I wonder _what_ you mean about that senpai…. How do you even manage to get these ideas anyway?" The evil twins look at each other telepathically… and smile, the usual smile that only mean one thing—_trouble_.

"Hikaru…Do you think we should dress……" Koaru looked at Haruhi for a second, turned to Hikaru's ear and started whispering.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! What is going on? Tell me! Tell me too! Are we dressing up for this Halloween thing?" Honey tails Haruhi around and kept asking pointless questions that have already been discussed before.

"Honey senpai… I would rather you ask Tamaki because I'm sure he would be happy to answer the questions for you. I am holding a heavy tray of food here, so please…um…uh…why don't you have some cakes…?" Haruhi handed some small slices of strawberry and chocolate cakes to Honey, and walked over to her host table.

An hour later

"Hosting club times is up! We must gather the rest of our strength and—," someone cuts Tamaki off.

"Could you please get to the point here?" groans Haruhi.

"Okay… I shall get to the point straight away for my sweat darling Haruhi… Now where was I? Oh yes! The glorious celebration of Halloween…" "Oh brother…." Haruhi mutters. " "… the commoner people often dress up like any creature or thing besides your normal self, and go around house to house begging for candy."

"Ah… Senpai… we don't exactly beg for candy…and also… it is mostly only for the little—"Haruhi started to say… but as usual, she was interrupted.

"Then that means all our ideas can finally come to use at last… I am going to be the cat from Alice in Wonderland," Hikaru tells Koaru.

"Exactly what I was thinking of…excellent idea…We are going to design the costumes for everyone, so we need a list of costume requests from everybody," Hikaru grinned.

"Mori, Mori, Mori! I want to be a bunny! BUNNY! What do you think? I think bunnies are cute! What do you want to be? I think you should be a kangaroo because they are tall and they jump high…PLUS if Hikaru and Koaru make the a front pocket big enough, I can stay in it!..." Honey chattered away with Mori.

Tamaki walks over, "Kyouya… I want to dress up as Prince Charming! What do you think? Do you think Haruhi will fall in love with me this time?

"Ah…According to the data, we will save about 40 of the usual costs for a party. I think we should definitely precede this Halloween celebration. If you really want to know the answer to your question, all I will tell you is that this would be your 32nd attempt to make Haruhi fall for you." Kyouya closed his book and coolly walked out the room.

Looking over at Honey, Mori, the twins, and Tamaki, Haruhi could feel the excitement in the air (other than Kyouya who only cared about the _wonderful _40 profit).

"Maybe I will try to be a little more optimistic…For the sake for my dept to the host club. I should go with them and see what disastrous things they will do. Who knows? ... It might actually be an exciting Halloween…" sighing deeply she walked out of the without any signs of hesitaion.

I have finished the first chapter of my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it … I am going to write another chapter soon! Please leave some reviews!


End file.
